Despair Island, Part 2
by cvrx
Summary: NOTE: DESPAIR ISLAND IS OWNED BY KNIFEZ After season 1 of the deadly Total Drama game, join these new 13 campers on their journey to love, friendship, turmoil, and for some, death. As I retell Knifez’s famous story through my own persepective I would like for you to come with me on this journey.
1. The Interview

NOTE: TOTAL DRAMA IS NOT OWNED BY ME, DESPAIR ISLAND IS OWNED BY KNIFEZ.

-

Bridgette sat and waited. Tapping her fingers on the cold wooden table in a sort of rhythmic fashion and biting the inside of cheek in suspense.

She was awaiting the arrival of Mark Gavrilovic, the interviewer she was assigned since she was one of the four survivors of Total Drama Island along with the scheming braniac Noah, drop dead gorgeous winner Justin, and her boyfriend, party loving Geoff, who only escaped due to high demand and an outrageous outcry.

The doorknob twisted and opened with a ominous creek as Mark Gavrilovic entered the room.

"Hello Ms. Lavinder, so nice to finally meet you." the interviewer outstretched his hand to shake, he had a bad air about him, almost like his brother, Jonathan.

Bridgette shakily shook Mark's hand with her own, clammy and sweaty hand as she tried to calm herself a little.

"I see you're nervous but we have to get on with this, okay?" Mark sounded gentle but bitter at the same time as he sat down in the office chair across from Bridgette.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bridgette lied as her voice was crackily and throat dry due to the previous days finale.

"Well that's good. As you may or may not know my name is Mark Gavrilovic. I will be interviewing you today for your experience from Total Drama as you are one of four lucky survivors." He continued. "I know it may have been traumitizing being on that Island and witnessing so many deaths of friends or enemies." Mark leaned in a bit. "So Ms. Lavinder, what was the experience like."

Bridgette cleared her throat and tried to stop shaking. "W-well, first of all it was awful. So many innocent people had to die, Tyler..." The episode shifts to a flashback with Tyler's head exploding from Zolkoff's grenade.

"Sadie.." The camera then cut to Sadie being sawed in half as her wolfish screams howled in the ears of many.

"E-Ezekial." The next flashback was Ezekial screaming over the fire as he was burning to death.

The camera cut back to the present as Bridgette continuted. "That sick psychopath of a host murdering most of my friends and that sick bastard Zolkoff." Bridgette started to well up in the eyes as she stammered herself back to being somewhat okay.

"It was a horrible, horrible place to be at with the barely edible food and that masochist putting us in horrible challenges every single day... i just..." Bridgette began sobbing as she ended her story.

"Interesting..." Mark looked somewhat pleased as he peered to a camera behind the surfer. "Now, who's death was the worst to witness?" He asked without emotion in his voice but greed in his soul.

"U-uh, I guess, um..." Bridgette controlled herself, "I'd say Tyler's. He was so nice and we ousted him for being crippled, he haunts my dreams sometimes as I watch his head explode over and over again." The malibu wannabe began a fresh new wave of sobs as Mark slid her a tissue box, Bridgette grabbed one and wiped her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." The interviewer did not sound geniune at all. "One last question Ms. Lavinder, was there anyone who deserved death?"

Bridgette looked up with twitching eyes from her sobs. "Of course not! no one deserved death expect You, Chris, Zolkoff, Chef, and Jonathan!" Bridgette screamed, making Mark jump. "They were kids goddamn it! To hell with the money! You are all sick in the mind!" Bridgette yelled as two security guards dragged her out of the room.

Mark sighed as he took off his glasses and wiped off Bridgette's spit. "Poor girl. Doesn't even know the money were making off of this." Mark laughed out loud and called in on his walkie-talkie. "Interview completed, i'll send the footage. Out." He turned his signal off and hopped on his computer.

The walkie talkie buzzed as a greasy voice rang through it, a bit scraggled. "Good."

-

Chris sighed, he was in his new mansion sitting on the couch eating a turkey sandwich and drinking a ginger ale. Patiently awaiting the call that the second season had been greenlit. He took another sip and another bite as he looked at the file on his coffee table.

Justin Kahale, Geoff Joyce, Bridgette Lavinder, and Noah Smith-Ahuja. Those four had lived his deadly game and he was not very pleased about it. He despised Bridgette and Geoff for their love and affection on his show. "Love?" He scoffed out loud, wish I could've put a bullet in that party boy's skull and ruined her life.

Ring Ring...

Chris picked it up immediately and his eyes lit up. "Finally!" He stood up and got on his computer, immediately heading to Instagram, Snapchat, Reddit, FaceBook anything to find sterotype teens.

three hours later he had found them.

Jennifer "Jo" Traylor, a scruffy tomboy with a fierce attitude to escape the deadly game of Total Drama.

Beverley "B" Johann, the Tech nerd who was compeletly silent, never saying a word in his whole life and determined he could use his smarts to live.

Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson, the stuck up overly confident jock with no brains who had no doubts he would lose due to his own cockyness.

Staci Zek, the blabber mouth compulsive liar who was bullied all throughout high school and was not very determined to win, but would still try. No matter what.

Dakota Rose, a famous daddy's girl who had a lot of money paid by her billionaire father in exchange for his daughter's life. She was merely in it for the publicity.

Mike Campbell, suffering from MPD since a very young age Mike Campbell was bullied and tormented for his other personalites. Him and the other six would survive no matter what.

Cameron Jurek, a brilliant boy who was stuck in a bubble his whole life, absolutely terrified to be on Total Drama he had thought he would have zero chance in the game.

Samuel "Sam" King, a gaming nerd that did not have any self confidence and attempted suicide after he was announced to be on Total Drama. Sam accepted death and would not try at all in challenges.

Anne Maria Bischop, the jersey shore reject who had millions of followers and tons of support when she was getting on the show. Anne Maria was a perfect sister of LeShawna and would not make the same mistakes she did and win the game.

Zoey Alex, an indie chick with luscious red locks and a fired up attitude to boot. Voted most likely to win by the total drama community for how dangerous she would be. But she knew she was playing a facade but enjoyed all the attention, even though she was terrified she knows she can win.

Dalia "Dawn" James, the moonchild who could speak with nature and was planning on opening a animal shelter before being drafted into Total Drama. She had already accepted her fate and was mostly there just to comfort the others.

Brick, the army cadet who would live and die by his honor code. Let himself die so others can live. Even though his moral instincts told him otherwise.

and Scott Richardson, a dirt farmer who was no good. He was a perfect example of how Justin played. All Scott had to do was to throw challenges and pin the blame on other people, right? Scott was probably the most confident player in the new season by far.

-

Chris sighed as he fixed his bowtie and periwinkle suit and took a deep breath. "You ready Chef?" Chris exclaimed excitedly.

The cook merely grunted.

"Well hello everyone! Welcome back to Total Drama Action! That's right. We're not on an island anymore, we're on a Film Lot! These challenges will be a spectacular movie fest from Aliens to Dinosaurs. We have hand selected thirteen new contestants, since you know, all the others are six feet under." the host chuckled. "And here they come now!"

A big blue bus drove down the paved road as it stopped in front of the film lot. A girl with red hair stepped out shakily and breathed in the musty air.

-

Remaining Contestants: Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, Zoey.

Execution Order: N/A

-

NOTE: This will not follow Knifez's what if of the Despair Island season 2 as this is my telling of how it would happen.


	2. Alien Ressur-eggtion, Part 1!

I noticed a few of yall were wondering why Duncan was not listed as a survivor.

This is due to the fact that in this world Duncan was never found out about and was still thought to be dead.

Also, this story I will try to branch out into a third season, depends how long this will take.

Enjoy this chapter as well, remember this concept belongs to Knifez, I repeat, this concept belongs to Knifez.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter! As this will give Jonathan Gavrilovic some more story and the campers will be introduced.

-

Jonathan sat back in his office chair, the coffee cup on his desk boiling hot and his gum minty as ever. Jonathan liked this combo, for it made him feel even more powerful than he already was.

The interview with Bridgette was over and even though it was short, it was sweet. You see Jonathan always had a knack for the discomfort of others. Always making people hurt was his forte and when Chris McLean entered his room and pitched Total Drama, he was in. It took some convincing but Jonathan got the Candian Govenment to make the show legal as the unlucky twenty two teens that had been selected were sent to the hellhole they call Camp Wawanakwa.

Jonathan heard his wooden office door click open and his assistant, Mrs. Gotch, clad in a dark blue dress with a tan colored wool sweater entered the room carrying a portable USB and a wide grin on her beautiful face.

"Mr. Gavrilovic sir, here is the footage to Ms. Lavinder's interview." The assistant put the USB on the table and sat her own cup of coffee down as well and opened up a piece of chewing gum and ploped it in her mouth.

"Good, good, good." The corrupt man said as he inspected the metal USB and put it into his own laptop.

Jonathan found the exact file he was looking for and opened it, it was exactly 3:10 long but the sight of a survivor sobbing pleased the sick bastard as a huge smile spread across his tan face.

"Ah, I see Ms. Lavinder gave quite the trouble during this interview." Jonathan chuckled and took a sip of his still hot coffee.

Mrs. Gotch cleared her throat, "Ms. Lavinder did give Mark quite a reaction and is being shipped to the set of the second season right now." Mrs. Gotch smirked as she as well took a sip of her coffee.

Jonathan smirked, "Good, thank you Mrs. Gotch."

Mrs. Gotch slightly paled but kept her smile.

"Of course, and Mr. Smith-Ahuja is being transported as well as the new contestants." The woman said dryly.

Jonathan seemed satisfied.

"Alright then, well you are dismissed, thank you very much Mrs. Gotch." Jonathan stood up to shake his assistants hand.

-

"Welcome, Zoey!" Chris smiled on the graveled road.

"Uh, hi." Zoey said as she walked out, she wore a red crop top and tan khaki jeans, her hair was a shocking red, her face held a nervous look which was confirmed as she held her arm walking off of her bus.

"You excited to be here!?" Chris yelled startling the cherryhead.

"O-of course not!" Zoey said, rather angered at the host's a-hole comment, she rubbed her arm again and again as another bus screeched to a halt.

Out stepped a tan boy with spiky black hair and a blue t-shirt on as well as blue jeans, he was pencil thin and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Mike, happy to see you!" Chris laughed.

"U-u-uh s-sure" Mike's voice was shaky as he walked over beside the redhead.

"Hi, Mike, I'm Zoey." The cherry girl smiled as she tried to comfort Mike.

"H-hi Z-zoey, n-nice to meet you." Mike smiled as well as he brought a lanky tan arm and extended his hand for a shake, which Zoey took.

The two were interupted by a "Sha-yeah!" from the next contestant, a boy in a blue jersey with a number one stamped on it and dark brown khaki jeans exclaimed while flexing his biceps.

"Welcome, Lightning." Chris said still smiling.

"Pfft, the Lightning doesn't want to talk to you!" Lightning stuck his tounge out at Chris and continuted walking still flexing his muscles ever so confidently.

"Did he just refer to himself in the third person?" Zoey asked Mike confused.

"Y-yeah? I t-think he did?" Mike replied, just as confused, voice still shaky.

The next bus arrived and a golden skin girl walked out with a pink strapless shirt and dark pink skinny jeans on, sunglasses over her eyes and a bright smile on her face, her hair was a light blond and waist length.

"Welcome, Dakota!"

"Helllllo!" the girl chirped loudly as she exited the bus, "So nice to be here! How are you Chris?" The girl then proceeded to shake the host's hand, much to the others shock.

"I'm fine, Dakota, but please step over there." Chris pointed toward Mike and Zoey.

"You're crazy!" Zoey looked disgusted and angry as the blond walked by.

"That's what you think." Dakota said cryptically as she pulled out a nail filer.

The next taxi arrived and an overweight black boy stepped out next, he wore a cool expression with a gray unzipped coat over a orange hoodie, which was over a white t-shirt, he wore massive blue shorts over his huge legs and tan shoes with white socks, the boy also had an orange baseball cap backwards on his head.

"Welcome, Beverley!"

"Beverley? What kind of name is that?" Lightning asked, unintentionally rude.

B just smiled cooly and rolled his eyes as he walked towards the jock.

The next bus opened and a wisp of a girl stepped out, she wore a gray sweater and a black skirt under with dark purple leggings, her skin was snow pale and she had dark eyebags under her eyes, her hair was light blonde and her ears with pointly, like an elf.

"Welcome, Dawn!"

"Such dark auras, understandable due to our circumstances, but still sad nontheless." Dawn said gently with a tight frown.

"Aura?" Lightning looked confused. "What's that?"

"Oh, an aura is a color that represents you, it can tell if you're happy, sad, angry, or anything really." Zoey answered.

"Exactly, and whats your name?" Dawn smiled as her frown turned to a smile when she approached the cherryhead.

"I'm Zoey." The redhaired girl smiled.

"That's such a beautiful name, you have a lovely aura." The wisp told her.

"Thank you!" Zoey smiled.

The next bus arrived and out stepped a white muscular boy in a green camo shirt and blue jorts with a black belt keeping them up, he had black combat boots and a buzzcut atop his head, with dog tags around his neck.

"Sergeant Brick McArthur reporting for duty!" Brick saluted, his voice a bit crackled.

"Welcome, Brick!"

Brick saluted once more and walked over to where Dakota was.

"Mamn." Brick saluted her as well, turning his back to her.

Dakota looked a bit weirded out but continuted filing her nails.

The next taxi came and outstepped an orange girl, like actually orange, she was covered from head to toe in orange spray tan, she wore a maroon crop top with pink ends, her light blue pants were held up by a pink belt and her hair was a dark black, her chest was large and her attitude was even larger.

"Welcome, Anne Mar-"

"Ey, yo!" The girl's tone held startling authority which interputed the now taken aback Chris. "The name's Anne Maria, and imma take this deadly show until the end, so stay the hell outta my way, and maybe i'll give you the life idol." Was all she said as she turned around.

Everyone except Lightning and B looked taken a back, including Chris.

"Girl, you are fine!" Lightning said as his arms were crossed, seemingly trying to impress the Orange girl.

"I know, stay away from me still though." Anne Maria said, hands on her hips.

The next contestant was looking at this with a mischievous smile on his face. He wore a white wife-beater and dark blue baggy jeans, his hair was a shocking orange and his skin was pale white, similar to Dawn's.

"Welcome, Scott."

"Ahhh yes, welcome me indeed." Scott glanced around at everyone, still holding his smile as he chose to stand beside B.

"Hello, what's your name?" Scott asked the massive boy.

B just looked at him and said nothing.

"Whatever." The dirt boy scoffed as the next bus pulled in.

Out stepped a girl in a gray tracksuit and short blonde hair and a cold expression on her face, her vibe screamed don't mess with me.

"Welcome, Jo!"

"Don't talk to me." Jo's voice held an authority just like Anne Maria's as she walked near the orange girl.

"I like you. But still stay out of my way." Anne Maria told the girl while grinning.

"Right back at you." Jo said grinning as well.

Chris recovered as the next bus pulled up and out stepped a slightly overweight boy in a cream polo shirt with an orange streak across it, he wore blue jorts on his small legs.

"Welcome, Sam!"

Sam merely heaved a sigh of despair as he walked towards the others, immediately Dawn walked over to him and patted him on the back in a comforting way. [1]

The next bus came and went as a chubby girl walked out, she wore a pink jacket and dark pink leggings and a bow in her ponytail.

"Welcome, Staci!"

"Yeah, hi everyone! My name is Staci, you've probably heard about me since my great-great-great-great-great-great uncle invented canoes." Staci lied.

No one looked impressed as the now embarrassed girl walked towards Jo and Scott.

Another bus came, and another victim came out, or did they? As no one came out, but a loud wail was heard from inside the vehicle.

"Go see what's up with him." Chris pointed to an armed guard.

The bulky man walked over to the taxi and threw out a pencil thin boy with big coke bottle glasses, he had snot streaks over his maroon hoodie.

"And finally, Cameron!"

The boy merely continuted to sob as he lay there, thumb in his mouth and sucking on it like a toddler.

"Come on man, pull yourself together dork." Scott obnoxiously said to the prone boy.

Then without a word, the black boy did something stupid, he jumped up and ran away to where the taxis where coming from, Cameron sprinted and sprinted, then a loud boom filled the air

Gasps.

Cameron screamed in pain as the bullet ripped through his chest, blood began to pool out from the open wound and his vision began to go dark, he layed there and his breathing was no more.

Chris looked mad at one of the cameramen and another one went to go check on the boy.

"Yep, he's dead." An armed man told the Chris with a deep voice.

"Dammit!" Chris yelled.

"Sorry boss I didn't mean to hit him, it was just a warning shot." The cameraman looked horrified as he pleaded with Chris.

21, get him out of my sight, he will be appropriatly punished.

The cameraman begged Chris to not punish him but the host did not seem to care.

Meanwhile, the campers looked shocked. Mike stood completely still, horrified, Zoey and Dakota were sobbing, Dawn and B had their eyes closed, Scott looked indifferent, Lightning, Brick, Jo, and Anne Maria all had grim determination on there faces.

"Well, shit." Chris cursed, calming down and putting his smile back on his face as three big men came with a gray bodybag and put the fallen boy inside of it.

"Okay, well looks like no challenge today, since our buddy Cameron got himself killed." Chris moped, "Well I guess i'll answer any questions now.

Dawn raised a skinny hand. "Um, will there be life idols like last season?" The others shook there heads as well to see the answer.

"Yes, there will be two just like last season." Chris answered, "No more questions? Good! Now look around, these will be the people you will send to there deaths for you to survive." Chris let that marinate for a second. "Now lets go to where you will be sleeping for the rest of the season." He finished.

Chris and the campers walked over to a clearing with two broken down trailers sitting side by side.

"Now left one is for the males, and right one is for the girls." Chris said the campers.

Zoey raised a hand and Chris called on her, "Will there be team trailors, like one team gets one and the other team gets the other."

"Good question, Zoey! No." Chris told her, "Seven, well now six guys due to Cam's sacrifice will have one while the six girls will have there own trailor, sound good?"

All the campers nodded.

"Well, I guess it's time to announce teams." Chris told them, "Jo, Scott, Brick, Sam, Dakota, and Anne Maria, you will be the Screaming Gaphers!" Chris exclaimed as he threw Jo a green flag with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Lame name." Scott scoffed to Sam who just nodded, still shocked after Cam's death.

"That leaves Mike, Zoey, B, Lightning, Dawn, and Staci. You will be the Killer Grips!" Chris threw Mike a red flag which had a hand, well gripping.

"And with that we conclude part one of two in the first episode of Total! Drama! Action!" Chris shined his million dolllar smile as the camera faded to black.

-

Well, there's part 1, were you shocked about the early elimination of Cameron? Who's getting got next? find out in like two weeks i guess. (lel)

-

_Screaming Gaphers: Anne Maria, Brick, Dakota, Jo, Sam, Scott._

_Killer Grips: B, Dawn, Lightning, Mike, Staci, Zoey._

_Execution Order: Cameron._


	3. Update

Hello everyone, I just wanted to say im working on the next chapter. I'm rewatching TDA for some ideas and i'll try to get the next chapter out in about one or two weeks.


End file.
